Confessions
by static-harmony
Summary: He made a list of the confessions he was never willing to open up to, in hopes that it will quell his broken heart. A series of drabbles. Sasuke's POV.
1. Confession One

**Authors Note: Hey guys, all these drabbles are based off of a song lyric, quote, etc. So if you know a good quote/song lyric that goes for this, drop me a line in a review or email and I'll try to incorporate it in, I'll be sure to dedicate the chapter to you. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song 'Confessions of a Broken Heart'.**

-

'_I am crying, a part of me is dying and  
These are, these are  
The confessions of a broken heart'_

**Confession One: **

I'm not sure exactly when it started, this overwhelming obsession I have for him. It could have been the first time we kissed, even if it was accidental.

It could have been one of the many times I called him 'dobe' or 'baka'.

I'm not exactly certain when I started to fall in love with the blonde haired demon fox boy, but I knew that I had.

Not that I would ever in a million years admit that to him.

Now that I think back, it's probably why I left the village. I can use excuses about how thrilling it sounded, or about how I wanted to get stronger for revenge.

I left because I couldn't stand to look at his face anymore, and know that things would never be the same between us.

Why did I have to fall for him of all people?

I couldn't answer myself. There were many reasons that came to mind, but they all seemed as plausible as the next.

_His eyes_

**His hair**

_His smile_

**The whisker shaped marks on his cheeks**

_His orange jumpsuit_

**His catchphrase**

_His determination_

**His longing to save me**

All were good answers, but not just one fit.

So I confess: I am in love with Naruto Uzumaki, but I don't know why.

-


	2. Confession Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or the quotes below that comes from Volume 26 of Naruto.**

**Dedicated: To xXMikomiUchihaXx who just gave me some amazing quotes starting for chapter 6. **

**-**

'_Why do you waste so much effort on… me'_

**Confession Two:**

I always asked him why he bothered to even look my direction; he would just smile and say that I was important to him.

I would always fake a smile back.

Sometimes I think he could see through my fake smiles, the ones that I rarely gave him, but gave almost everyone else daily.

The smiles I gave him were real, but I don't think he knew why they were so real.

That boy was a baka most of the time, but I was proud of him, even when I made fun of him.

I think that was how I hid my feelings from him. Especially sense he had always tried so hard to get Sakura to look at him. She didn't deserve him, she doesn't deserve him.

I remember when I left Konoha, I was praying that Naruto would come up behind me and beg me to stay, but instead, it was Sakura who begged. I was heartbroken, but I understood why, he hadn't even seen the signs.

She had, only because she did everything except stalk me.

But even when I turned around and saw her, I still deep down was hoping that it was him instead.

When he came after me, and I tried to kill him, I couldn't do it. I fought with everything I had and still barely won. I promised him I wouldn't hold back, promised him I'd give my full strength in our fight.

But part of me wishes that I would have slacked, just so he could do as he said, _'I'm going to bring you home safe if I have to break every bone in your body'._

He didn't though, so I tried to kill him, telling myself it was because I wanted the special sharingan that my brother had told me how to get so long ago.

'_You have to kill your closest friend'_

So when Naruto looked straight into my eye and asked me why, I simply said: "You're my… closest friend"

-


	3. Confession Three

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the lyrics which are from 'It's Not Over' by Daughtry.**

-

'_It's not over.  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over.'_

**Confession Three:**

I don't see why he can't realize I'm dead inside.

He continues to say that he refuses to give up on me, but I don't understand why he bothers, I'm no one. It's like he doesn't realize how much his caring is what kills me most.

I can't and won't care about anyone ever again, Itachi always finds out, and he will kill them too. Just like my entire family.

So I refuse to care about anyone else.

I don't understand that dobe. My precious dobe. At least I can pretend not to care, and hope someday that he gets the fucking memo.

Ninja don't have feelings; it's in our job description to care. Especially on missions. Feelings get in the way and can get ourselves or our comrades hurt or killed.

I have to avenge my family, so I can't love him. I can't love him anymore.

Not that I will ever admit I loved him in the first place.

Then again, even if I told him I loved him, he would have no idea how I meant it. He'd think I loved him as a brother. So he doesn't realize that every night when I wake up soaked in sweat from a wet dream of him, or trembling from a nightmare of my brother finally getting my dobe, I wish he was there. To hold me or to let me have him.

He doesn't realize any of this, and I doubt the baka will ever get his head out of _her_ ass long enough to see straight, get he's blind because she only has eyes for me, stupid cotton candy haired tramp.

I wish I had the strength to tell him.

-


	4. Confession Four

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or this lyric from 'Maybe' by Secondhand Serenade.**

-

'_I don't think that I have the strength  
to let you go.'_

**Confession Four: **

Is it possible to love someone and want to stab them in the head with a kunai at the same time?

I think so, because as much as I love the blonde dobe that calls himself my best friend, I frequently fight the urge to kill him… and sometimes fuck him senseless.

I wish I had the strength to just let him go and move on with my life, to my revenge.

But I can't. Every time I look into his blazing blue eyes, I fall even more in love with him, hiding it behind a smirk.

Some moments I think that he can see through my mask, but his eyes flash so fast it's hard to tell if I imagined it or if it is real.

At these times, I act even more hurtful towards him.

I wish he would just realize that I have to let him go, so that he would help me let him go.

Cause I can't do it alone.

I'm not strong enough for that.

-


	5. Confession Five

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or this quote, the quote is from Aristotle.**

-

'_We cannot learn without pain.'_

**Confession Five: **

Pain.

That's about all I feel anymore, well besides the over baring feelings I feel for one blonde haired shinobi named Naruto.

Sometimes, I feel like the pain I felt from having my family brutally murdered by my brother helped me grow, and sometimes I feel like I don't need revenge to make myself whole again.

Sometimes I think that just by loving Naruto and having his love in return would be enough to mend the damage.

Then I wake up from that day dream and remember that he will never love me back.

So between the pain of losing all my family, the pain of knowing what I have to do for revenge, and the pain of unrequited love.

I think I've learned everything I ever need to know.

-


	6. Confession Six

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the quote, it's said by Madara Uchiha.**

**Dedicated: To xXMikomiUchihaXx. Who gave me the quote for this chapter.**

-

_"When one loves, there is the risk of hate"_

**Confession Six: **

I wish I could hate Naruto.

I always wish that I had never fallen in love with him. I hate him so much for making me fall for him. Cause I know I must hurt him, and I don't want to hurt him, but at the same time I want to curse him a thousand times for making me want him so badly.

I am leaving Konoha soon. I have to, I can't… stay here. I have to leave to get stronger. I have to leave to get revenge. I have to leave… him.

He's making me weak, the amount I feel for him is making me weak, and I can't afford to be weak, I am the avenger. I have to kill my brother.

And in order to get my revenge. I have to hate Naruto. I have to cut all ties with everyone who makes me feel. Which means I only have to cut ties with Naruto.

I have to hate him, because I can't… love him.

I can't save him, and I'm no good for him.

Not that he has any idea my feelings for him. He probably won't even understand the true reasons why I leave. I suspect he'll try to make me come back. Luckily I've worked on this cold facade long enough to keep it in tack, even when my heart is breaking.

Showing emotions makes you weak.

Love makes you weak.

I must hate to be strong.

-


	7. Confession Seven

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or 'Greener with Scenery' lyrics, The Used owns those.**

'_You took it back._

_You ripped my heart out of me,_

_Then you put it back.'_

**Confession Seven: **

To say I am pissed at Sakura is an understatement. I mean, she practically owns Naruto's heart and she still insists on badgering me! She claims she's in love with me, yet she doesn't know a damn thing about love.

Then she caught me staring at Naruto, and she said this simple line that cut through me like a thousand kunai's: "So tell me, what hurts worse? Thinking you should hate him, or knowing, deep in your heart, that you don't?"

That hurt.

He keeps repeatedly taking my heart with the little stupid things he does. Then it feels like he tramples on it by not noticing my emotions and shoves it back into my chest like nothing.

The bad thing is, is he doesn't even know he's doing it.

I know Sakura is right, even if I do hate her for it. Sometimes I do think it's just my thoughts that are what makes me believe I should hate him. Because deep down. I know I'm in love with the dobe. There's no changing that.

But it just can't be.

I can't be in love with Naruto Uzumaki.

Yet I fucking am.


	8. Confession Eight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or 'I Hate Everything About You' lyrics, those belong to Three Day's Grace.**

**Props to xXMikomiUchihaXx for the song choice.**

'_I hate everything about you,_

_Why do I love you?'_

**Confession Eight: **

With as many things I love about Naruto. I hate just as many things.

His obsession with ramen being one of them. Also how no matter what, he never gives up during a fight, even when he knows he's beaten. It's one of the things I hate and love about him.

I hate that I love him also. But that's ancient history by now.

It's so funny how I'm so completely taken by him, and he doesn't even realize it. I know I call him a dobe all the time, but this is just pathetic. No one can be this slow.

I mean, everyone else has already figured it out. Shikamaru being the first of course, that guy is beyond brilliant.

Only Naruto is too dumb to realize it.

Or maybe he realizes it and doesn't care.

That's another thing I'm going to hate about him.


	9. Confession Nine

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the lyrics to 'Goodbye' by Secondhand Serenade.**

'_All I had to say was goodbye.  
We're better off this way.  
We're better off this way.'_

**Confession Nine: **

I know he's going to hate me forever for what I did.

I deflected from the village. I left my home and my 'friends'. But the thing that cut the most was leaving him, especially sense he's too dumb to realize all the reasons.

There are a few:

I left to get stronger to kill Itachi.

I left to get away from my past… present… and future.

But mostly. I left to get away from him.

Sounds redundant. But I left because being near him and seeing him pine after Sakura is more than I can bear anymore.

But I also left to save him, from my toxic presence.

I'm destroying him by loving him.

So when we fought in the Valley at the End, and he kept asking me why, it was too hard to look him in the eyes and lie.

So when he fell for the last time, and I fell over him but not on top of him.

I whispered "Because I love you", before running.

Because no matter what I do, no matter how far I run, it will never be enough to kill my love for him.


End file.
